Generation Of Miracles Memories
by CuriousWriterContradiction
Summary: -A collection of one-shot dedicated to the ' Generation Of Miracles '- "Aomine Daiki has someone in his life name Momoi Satsuki . What does she mean to him and what does he mean to her ? A short story on the various emotion that are swirling in them and finally, her wish had come true because for him she had prayed and fought over and over again .
1. The Perfect Picture

**Generation Of Miracle's **

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Picture**

**Summary : At Six different places , the generation of miracle including their phantom sixth-man recalled the same distant memory they once shared during their time in Teikou middle school . Time might have pass and people and things might have changed but the memories and the little things will always remain in the heart of this generation . **

_PS: This story is closely related to the novel ' Replace ' chapter 1 (Teikou after school ) if you have never read the novel it might be a bit confusing but feel free to continue it and leave me questions . I shall try to answer them to the best of ability . Enjoy :)_

* * *

_Kise Ryouta _

It was a fine day suited for a casual walk under the blinding sun , with a basketball twirling around his second fingers Kise Ryouta strolled around the area with ease . He smiled at passing by girls as the girls giggled at the sight of his perfect model smile . It was a beautiful day that matched up to his mood .

Kise walked past a park that was near his old middle school , Teikou .

Kise smiled as the memory rose from his brain , the time he and the Generation Of Miracle had when they were still middle school student in Teikou , those were times that he missed at times . The time when all of them can just play basketball together with smiles and sweat . He walked to the side of the basketball court where he and a few of the Generation Of Miracle had played together here in order to save Momo-cchi . He remember every passing moment of that day , the indifference face of Kuroko-cchi , the smug face of Aomine-cchi , the bored face of Murasakibara-cchi , the annoyed face on Midorima-cchi .

Even the soft smile of Akashi-kun from time to time , those were rare moments .

" Hey , Kise ! " Kasamatsu-senpai the captian of the current basketball team he is in called out to him across the street with his eyebrows drawn together as usual . Kise never understood how Kasamatsu-senpai's eyebrows are always drawn together in concentration . His other team member from Kaijou High were also standing next to Kasamatsu-senpai with different expression . Kise waved at them with a bright smile earning him an eyeroll from Kasamatsu-senpai who muttered ' flashy ' under his breathe .

Kise glanced at the basketball court one last time with a smile and walked towards his new team mates .

* * *

_Midorima Shintarou _

Midorima had just reached home after his long hour practice in Shutoku High with burning rage .

He walked into his room and opened the closet inside his room . He kneeled down in front of five different hidden boxes in the closet and pulled them out from it's hiding place . He took a deep breathe and start taking out the random things that was in the box . They were a toy-car , a small bear plush toy , a tiny tea umbrella and all sort of things . This were all his old ' lucky items ' , he kept at this in case that these items can be used once again to polish his luck based on the horoscope channel Oha-Asa .

He had believed in that channel for it had lead him to many wins in basketball game .

They were many rules in his life that he had kept strict principle to the number one rule is to walk in the path of fate . His lucky item of the day must always follow him to ensure that he is walking in the path that fate had carved for him .

He burned in silent fury as he recalled his lucky item of the day , a fortune cat he bought in the morning being destroyed by Takao .

Midorima closed his eyes trying to calm his nerve when he recalled Takao juggling with his lucky item of the day with one hand . When the coach had called out to Takao , that boy loses his concentration for a split second and missed to catch the tiny glass fortune cat that he had threw into the air . Everyone in the basketball court hearing that loud sound turned and saw .

The pieces of the fortune cat on the polished cat .

Midorima who was holding a basketball at that time in reflex threw the ball aiming at Takao's left eye . Of course with his excellent aim he had nailed it and Takao had fell on the floor unconcious thanks to the force Midorima used .

Midorima nodded with satisfication .

He came back with the heart to hopefully find his a fortune cat in the pile he had kept in his closet .

He started checking the second box and smiled brightly when he found a fortune cat that was covered in dust , it had been almost two years since he got this fortune cat .

It was something he took from Kuroko , that was won by Kise in a game .

He had followed them to the arcade with the purpose of obtaining Momoi's notes that had allowed Aomine to pass in every exam even thought Aomine was nothing but a lazy bum who slept in class . it was a tiring day for him thanks to some trouble stirred up by those people who played basketball with him during middle school in Teikou . Thanks to his excellent memory he remembered every detail of that day and unwilling the corner of his mouth raised a little . His phone rang as the message from his captain flashed across the screen . -That was your last selfish request of the day , come back to practice now ! - .

Midorima gulped his captain in Shutoko can be really intimadating at times .

Midorima held onto the fortune cat and left his house in haste with a slight smile on the corner of his lips as he headed to his new team mates at Shutoko High .

* * *

_Aomine Daiki_

Aomine Daiki was spending his day off in his room reading a magazine filled with pictures of girls with a great shape .

He flipped the pages of the magazine as Momoi Satsuki his childhood friend rushed into his room without a knock or anything . Aomine glanced at his childhood friend who looked around his room with a panic expression . Aomine raised an eyebrow in question but decided to ignore her when she started pacing around his room . Growing up together they were close to each other and he watches after her and make sure no harm come to her . Looking at her panic expression he decided it was probably another stupid problem so he decided to just ignore her until she spoke up .

" Dai-chan ! "

"What ? "

"I can't find it ! "

"Find what ? "

"That picture !"

"What picture? "

"Dai-chan ! Is the only picture I have of Tetsu-kun !"

Aomine turned to look at Satsuki's flushed face with a bored expression as he rack his brain for the picture that Satsuki was talking about . When did they take a picture together ? His slow lagging brain took a while to remember as he nodded at the memory that had finally came to him . A past memory when he was still in Teikou playing basketball with Tetsu and everyone . A simple day after school that brought a few of them together for a few event that came in surprise . Aomine shook his head and went back to his magazine .

"Are you sure is not at that stupid diary of yours ? " Aomine asked in a bored tone .

Satsuki looked confused for a moment before lighting up with a bright smile .

"I remember is in that locked up diary ! " Just as satsuki was about to run out of the room she turned towards her childhood friend .

"How did you know that I have a diary ...? " Satsuki asked slowly while Aomine merely shrugged .

"I saw it the last time I went into your room . "

His indifference answer caused her to flush scarlet and glared at her childhood friend before she took away the magazine Aomine was reading and started screaming at lecturing at his poor atitude .How could he go through her things ?Why must he read all this stupid magazine ? Why can't he be doing something productive on his day off which is today ? The lecture went on and on while Aomine merely covered his ear with one of his hand .

He gaze flickered to a picture on his wall .

A picture of him , Satsuki , Tetsu , Midorima , Kise and Murasakibara .

Aomine smiled .

* * *

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kuroko was sitting in a library trying to answer a question that had a few choices .

He was sitting in the far corner in a public library with his eyebrows drew together , due to his intense training in basketball recently he had decided to get in touch with his academic for his day off . Now looking at the bright sun he regretted his decision for it was a sunday with a great weather that should have been spent practicing his favorite sport game , basketball .

Kuroko heaved a sigh and went back to his question with a frown .

He could easily flip to the back of this working sheet to obtain the answer but his principle doesn't allow him to do so , he fiddled with the pencil he was holding onto and a sudden idea came into his mind . He dug into his pencil case and took out the rolling pencil that was special made by Midorima-kun . He used the pencil to decide which answer to pick and circled the answer that the rolling pencil had indicated .

Kuroko flip to the back of the work sheet and checked the answer , it was correct .

He smiled to himself , not surprise by the ability of the pencil for it was special made by Midorima-kun . He looked at the sun and recalled the day he got the pencil . While Momoi-san was being insulted by some high school student he had choose to step in to stop it and a basketball game was the solution to the problem . It was a fateful and eventful day for him . Akashi-kun had forbade him to play that day due to his injuries and Murasakibara-kun had wanted to try the new flavour for the snack . Than he had played basketball in the same team as Aomine-kun , Kise-kun and Midorima-kun against those high school student who had insulted Momoi-san .

Thinking back about it brought a smile to his blank face .

Kuroko glanced at the rolling pencil that was a gift from Midorima-kun to Momoi-san and Momoi-san had choose to give it to him .

He closed his eyes remembered Teikou High and smiled .

* * *

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

Murasakibara was walking along with Himuro Tatsuya to a convenience to get refreshment for the team and more snack for himself .

His steps were firm and loud as he munched on his last packet of chips , his throat felt a bit dry as he coughed twice causing Himura to release out a soft laughter . Murasakibara glanced at him for a while before shrugging , ignoring the scratchy feeling of his throat and continue stuffing himself with crispy potato chips . When the reached the convenience store Murasakibara immediately when to the snack corner while Himuro went for the refreshment corner .

Murasakibara grabbed a few snacks at one go and grinned like a child on Christmas .

"Atsushi , I already got all the refreshment ready to go ? " Himuro asked Murasakibara with his hand fulled with a few bottles of refreshment , a rainbow color bottle caught his attention as he plucked the bottle out of Himuro's hand . Murasakibara looked at the weird drink in all kind of angle wondering where he had seen this drink before , the brand of the drink was definitely his favorite , maybe he bought it for himself before ?

" Is there something wrong with the drink ? " Himuro asked Murasakibara who merely shrugged and walked to the cashier .

Himuro paid for the refreshment first as he talked to the cashier politely with his perfectly sweet smile while Murasakibara looked bored and glanced around . The name of a snack at the corner caught his attention as he walked towards the snack , he picked it up and read the label .

" Chili oil tomato cracker stick . " He read it slowly and grinned even wider before grabbing the snack and walked towards the cashier .

When they both walked out from the convenience store Murasakibara tore open the chili oil tomato cracker stick wrapper with eagerness and started stuffing himself with the snack . He munched onto it loudly with a wide grin , he missed this unique flavor . Himuro glanced at Murasakibara and passed him the rainbow drink which Murasakibara took from his hand and gulped it down with ease .

"I thought that you would like the drink ." Himuro said with amusement .

Murasakibara nodded and said with his mouth full of chips "It's my favorite brand . "

"You seem awfully happy with this drink and that " Himuro looked at the snack he was munching on to and frowned at the weird combination " snack . Anything special about them ? " He asked with a curios tone while taking a sip of water from the bottle he bought _._

" Nothing much . " He muttered with his mouth full of crunched cracker stick . He looked up at the sky and recalled the memory of a distant past related to these two things the rainbow drink and the new sensation snack . He might be normally be too lazy to remember such fine details in life but for some reason memories like this seem glued into his brain . A simple day after school when he was still in Teikou middle school . A trip to the convenience store to get the chili oil tomato cracker stick that turned to a trip to the arcade because the snack could not be found in the convenience store . he blinked twice and even recalled that they took a picture together him , Kuro-chin , Kise-chin , Mine-chin , Mido-chin and sac-chin .

Murasakibara took a sip from his rainbow drink and smiled .

* * *

_Akashi Seijirou_

Akashi was sitting in an empty classroom in Rakuzan High with a Shogi game with him .

His crimson eyes blazed with concentration as the silent in the classroom allowed him to focus on the game he is playing with peace . Usually he would prefer to have an opponent in a Shogi game . Althought they were times he prefer to play the game just with himself to see the different tactic he can use in a Shogi game . A game plan was something he enjoyed to plan in full details . Akashi picked up a Shogi piece and moved it to another place on the board .

He smiled at the move he made .

Akashi left the board game and walked towards the window that allowed him to look at the blue sky .

Sometimes he hoped that they was someone he could play Shogi with in Rakuzan High but such person had yet to appear . He chuckled at the distant memory when he was still in Teikou middle school , Shintarou would always be his opponent . Of course he had never win against Akashi , for winning to Akashi is just like breathing . There was no doubt in his heart that Shintarou would never win against him . It frustrate Shintarou every time he loses but he would still be willing to be Akashi's opponent saying that ' they will be a next time and I will win . '

"Hey , Akashi-kun someone hurt his wrist I am going to send him to the infirmary can you handle the preparation needed for Biology tomorrow ? "

A boy , Akashi's classmate asked in a haste as Akashi merely nodded and turned back to the window .

He looked up at the field below a remember a incident where Tetsuya hurt his wrist and Akashi had stopped him from participating in practice that day .

All of them the 'Generation Of Miracle ' had stood outside of Teikou middle school , after school .

Akashi had tried to give Momoi an oppurtunity to be with Tetsuya but it seems it was nothing but a failed atempt .

he looked up towards the sky with the blinding sun and smiled .

* * *

At that exact moment an incident happened to all of them .

The Generation Of Miracle including their phantom sixth-man .

Their phone rang indicating a message was sent to them .

Kise grinned as he sent out the picture that he had just took to all his Teikou team mates and walked away from the basketball court .

Midorima glanced at his phone with annoyance and opened the message sent by Kise .

Aomine yawned loudly when Satsuki passed his phone to him , as he flipped open his phone to read the message .

Murasakibara glared at his phone with a bored expression put down his snack and looked at the message .

Kuroko woke up from his short nap in the library when his phone rang , he flipped open his phone to read the message .

Akashi placed his last Shogi piece on to the board and open the message with curiosity .

_-The picture was taken at the basketball court near Teikou middle school . The picture focus was on the basketball goal that painted white and red . The net was worn out , the sky was a soft orange color and the sun dim light blends in with the sky . The round figure of the sun in the picture was in the swirling net of the basketball goal . the picture resemble a basketball being thrown into the net and the moment when the basketball was swollen by the swirling net . It was a picture that brings back the peaceful moment of memories they all once had . -_

At the precise moment when the sun set the generation of miracle of Teikou middle school including the phantom sixth-man smiled .

* * *

**Tell me what you think ? Should I continue with this one-shot collection for the Generation Of Miracle ? [x**

-**CuriousWriterContradiction .**


	2. Emotions

**" Emotions "**

**Summary : Aomine Daiki has someone in his life call Momoi Satsuki . What does she mean to him and what does he mean to her ? A short story on the various emotion that are swirling in them and finally, her wish had come true because for him she had prayed and fought for over and over again .**

* * *

_Momoi Satsuki_

_[Timeline : Before the winter cup ]_

She felt the anger build in her as she rushed up the stairs for the millionth time this year ever seen high school started .

How in the world can he be this irresponsible ?

Ever since young he had always been like that , doing what he wants and running around causing more trouble for her .

That's why she couldn't even go to Tetsu-kun school which was Seirin High because her childhood friends need to be babysit like a freaking three year old . She wondered does that guy sleeping on the rooftop know how much problem he had cause to her ever since they were children ? The idiot probably doesn't know about all these things she is feeling about , he probably couldn't even give in much of a thought about her .

Even thinking about that brings a new surge of anger deep from her soul .

She thought back of the time he was in middle school , he was always happy playing the sport he love and found challenging . He had a talent in that game and is also because of that talent it brought to his downfall . She missed the old him , the boy who was merely a basketball junkie walking around with his worn out basketball . Chasing after new sports shoes that he likes and keep them for important game . He missed the boy who was just about smile and basketball . Now in him all he could see was a fragment of the old him .

She slowed down her pace and smiled .

No matter what she wouldn't give up and bring the happy him back to this world .

She would wait with patience and stand by him .

The faith she have at the promise Tetsu-kun had made with her , which is to defeat him stand firm in her heart .

She choose to believe that this world would spark him once again .

Before pushing the door of the rooftop open she allowed the anger to once again take over because what he needs now is not the sentimental her but the firm and angry her . She would preserve and continue to try pushing him until the day where fate bring him what he wants the most in life . The excitement of a basketball game that he once had , long ago . Even if he don't believe in it she would for him .

It's her job to stand firm when he falls to the ground .

For to her he is things that can't be replace .

He is her childhood friend .

He is her best friend .

He is her savior at times of need .

He is the light that brought great thing to her .

Even with all these thing he is to her she would still give him an earful later for ditching class and causing her problem .

_No matter how much he means to her . _

* * *

_Aomine Daiki_

The rooftop was cooling and comfortable .

The wind blew and the sound of rustling leaves was heard , the clouds floated above him slowly as the earth rotated .

Time seem too slow for him , it was as if the clock was ticking backwards and not forward .

He gazed upon the world with his pair of dark blue eyes but the only thing he sees is a colorless world . It was as if the brilliant color in this world had faded away just to black and white . The monotone of the world gives him a sense of dread . He raised his hand to reach for the sky , he flexed his fingers trying to muster the strength the grasp that thing . What is that thing again ? After all this time he couldn't even remember that feeling he has prayed to experience one more . He closed his stretched out hand into a fist and allowed it to fall to his side .

All these trying and preserving is pointless .

He allowed his eyes to fluttered shut .

" Dai-chan ! " That voice belonged to someone .

Someone who never gave him up no matter how much he changed . No matter how colorless this world become her loud voice and soft pink hair will always exist in his life . She would rush up to him with things to say or things to do . She would stack up the planning and strategies she made for his basketball games while he would shrug it away telling her he doesn't need it . She would make a frustrated face and stormed off after calling him ' bastard ' or ' idiot ' . Although no matter how mad she is at him , no matter how cold he is to her she will always come back to his side .

He opened one eye to peek at her towering form .

She looking angry and frustrated .

Those emotions was plastered on her heart-shaped face .

He covered his face with a magazine .

"Satsuki , you are noisy . " He said with a bored tone .

"Dai-chan ! Stop skipping class , the teacher always makes me come and get you because we are childhood friends ! " Momoi screamed in his face and took away the magazine that covered his face . He groaned in frustration and turned to one side ignoring her completely he could practically feel her burning in rage even with his back to her . Even after all these years she had never change . The same girl who followed him to the basketball court when they were merely a child . The same girl who would look into his eyes with concern . The same girl who was afraid to speak her mind to him .

She is his childhood friend .

She is his best friend .

She is his trusted friend .

She is the color in this monotone world .

"I am still not going to back to class ." He grinned .

_No matter how much she means to him ._

* * *

_[ Timeline : After the battle of winter cup match between Too and Seirin ]_

"Dai-chan ! " Momoi Satsuki called out to Aomine Daiki who was walking out from the convenience store with her ice-cream .

"What ? " Aomine slowed down his steps and turned to wait for his childhood friends Momoi .

"Give me back my ice-cream you asshole . " Momoi said with a high pitch voice and she took the ice-cream from Aomine's hand .

As the both of them started walking away from the convenience store and reached a bridge while bickering they noticed two person walking together in front of them . One of them had light blue hair and a small figure , his shoulder were slightly hunched as he was focus on reading a book and ignoring the babbling boy next to him . The boy who was babbling to himself had golden blonde hair , a strong built and walk with confidence that radiate from him . The boy with blue hair was wearing a Seirin high uniform while the boy with golden blonde hair was wearing a uniform from Kaijou High . Before Momoi can start running towards her long time crush the blue hair boy , Kuroko and her old middle school friend , Kise her childhood friend beat her to it .

He sneaked behind the boy with light blue hair .

The evil grin on his face was so familiar to Satsuki that she stood stunned for a moment .

That grin reminded her of the old him during middle school .

He slipped the blueberry flavor ice-cream into the blue hair's boy uniform .

The reaction of the four human beings at the bridge varies .

Satsuki covered a hand over to her mouth as a soft gasp escape from her lip.

Kise looked at both Aomine and Momoi in surprise .

Aomine smirked and said . "This is pay back for what you did to me during middle school ."

Kuroko used his left hand to take out the ice-cream stick .

The melted blueberry ice-cream made him feel incredible uncomfortable as he started fidgeting and made a face .

Satsuki , Kise and Aomine after seeing Kuroko's face burst out laughing .

Their laughter rang loud and clear causing people to look up at these four high school students .

Kuroko smiled at the nostalgic feeling that overcame him .

Aomine was the first one to stop laughing as a look of understanding passed between him and Kuroko . Satsuki was the next one to stop laughing as she glanced at Aomine and Kuroko . Those action and the expression on their face's said more than words could ever express . She smiled brightly and dragged Kise's hand and ran in front of Aomine and Kuroko before turning around and waving at the both of them . "Let's all go get ice-cream together ! " She paused a while a grinned . "Dai-chan is paying!"

_The look on Aomine's face was priceless on that beautiful day filled with colorful emotions of life ._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of this one-shot ! x]**

Many thanks for those who reviewed chapter 1 ...

**Checkmate Venus** : As you requested a story will Momoi and a few of the GOM =3 who do you want next ? any suggestion ? ~

**Guest** : Thanks x]

**NekoTama-chan** : I guess it's a bit sad for Aomine but that's how I felt his character was in the manga ~ So I hope this chapter made up for it ? And I get what you mean , when I started this my friends were in my mind too just like you I miss them . Hope you liked this chapter ! x]

**Stacy Lin** : x]

Feel free to ask me if you have any question about this chapter ~ oh and tell me what and who you want to read about next time ? x]

Thank you~


End file.
